


Talk to me

by Emily_Lee98



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D's POV, Angst, Casual Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Phase 3, after breakup, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Lee98/pseuds/Emily_Lee98
Summary: It’s just a way to cope, just a way to cope you told yourself.But your heart tell otherwise, as it skipped a beat as he whispered what you imagined to sounds like your name under hitched breaths.Set in Phase 3, Plastic Beach, in which 2D and Murdoc once loved eachother.





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very self-indulging fic that I wrote in half an hour at 3 am haha, but I have had this headcanon that 2doc was a thing but it didn't work out for a while now and I guess it's time to put it in a fic. So well, enjoy, comments are appreciated <3

You tried to focus on the senses that took over you as you closed your eyes, him filling you, his hands gripping your waist, guiding your bucking hips slamming back onto his twitching cock, sometimes you even felt his hot breath on your bare stomach, his arousal growling sends electric to your aching member.

You tried to bring up those feelings again, to ease the sore in your heart as he making you moan with pleasure. You brought yourself back to 2002 when he was still touching you with love and caressing you as if you will break if he gripped on you too hard.

It’s nothing like that anymore, in fact, he doesn’t even love you anymore, it’s just sex. Emotionless, loveless sex.

It’s just a way to cope with the loneliness on this god forsaken island of garbage, with you and him being the only warmth. You needed it, he needed it, so it became a routine, once or twice a week.

It’s just a way to cope, just a way to cope you told yourself.

But your heart tell otherwise, as it skipped a beat as he whispered what you imagined to sounds like your name under hitched breaths.

You moaned as he pounded into your prostate, he remembers all the buttons to push to drive you wild, all your curves and bumps, he remembers, he always do.

His hand wrapped around your cock, stroking and pumping. You felt him fucking you faster and out of rhythm, he was close and so was you.

You opened your eyes not hoping to see him looking back at you hungrily as he once did, but you still wanted to look at him, his black fringe over his mismatched eyes, gazing down your stomach, rising and falling unevenly to go with your desperate gasps, he was drooling, his eyes filled with haze of lust.

And he looked back up.

You felt a pang in your heart as he looked straight into your black orbs, he bit his lips, groaning your name.

"Stuart..."

You replied with incoherent moaning of his name, your hands gripping on the matress uselessly when all they wanted was to wrap them around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss that you’ve wanted to steal for so long.

“M-Mudz...Mur-Murdoc I—“

_I love you, just say it, I love you, I’ve never stopped loving you._

You came on his fingers, hips bucking desperately for him to fill you up again but he had pulled out of you completely with a growl, spilling his cum on your abused entrance and on your bedsheet.

It was supposed to feel good but you only felt pain in your chest.

For a few minutes you stayed still as he pulled his worn out pants back on and fix his wrinkled white sweater. He picked up a tissue box and wiped the cum sticking on your stomach for you, and he stood up to leave.

You sat up and reached out, holding his wrist, lips trembling.

“Wait!”

He usually would have hit you, would have slapped you and punched you for touching him without given permission. But he didn’t, he stood still, head turned slightly but still facing away from you.

“...I...”

_Just say it you coward._

He was waiting, waiting for you to say something, something for him.

He turned slowly to face you and all you see was pain and regret in his eyes. And you can read what he was thinking.

_Please say it._

But you didn’t.

You let go of his hand, not daring to look at him, fearing his disappointment and probably anger.

He paused for only for a few seconds, before continuing to the steel door of your prison.

As soon as you hear the lock clicking, you collapsed onto your bed, sobbing his name into the pillow that smells like him, hoping it will worn you down enough so you can fall asleep.


End file.
